DERPY.AVI - THE LOST CHAPTERS
Chapter 8 - Derpy VS Katawa Shoujo I started episode 7. Derpy said "Fuck ponies, I'm getting out of here" and jumped out of Equestria. Then, she went into Katawa Shoujo. I turned on my PC to see what was going on, since I owned KS. I loaded up my save game, and I saw blood everywhere. Derpygiygasheavystupicklesjigglypuffsquidwardsuicideinverted was staring at me. She said "I WILL KILL YOU" and then the ghost of Kenji appeared. He screamed "FEMINIST" and punched Derpy out of the game. Then the game went back to normal. On the TV screen, Derpy was like "HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEUHEUHUEHUEUHEUHE". I told her to shut the fuck up, and she did. She then gave me a hyper-realistic rape face. The episode ended, but Derpy laughed. Chapter 9 - Derpy kills everybody except for Twilight Sparkle I started ep 8. In this episode, Derpy goes around killing everybody except for Twilight Sparkle. At the 15 minute mark, she falls into a portal and ends up in the 9/11 episode of Happy Appy. Happy Appy says "That's natural, children" before he says "Go away, pony" and Derpy gets pissed, so she eats Happy Appy. Then Forenzik appeared and kicked her out of the show. Derpy then says "TOMORROW I WILL KILL TWILIGHT SPARKLE!!!!" and the episode ended. Chapter 10 - Twilight Sparkle Dies I started episode 9, but I brung my friends Chrono, Lucca, Marle, and Frog. Totally legit, guys. Anyways, I played the episode. Derpy went to the tree library. She brung out a chainsaw and hyper-realistically chopped up Spike, while Twilight Sparkle looked in horror. Then, Twilight Sparkle got attacked, and it looked like something from cupcakes. Then, Princess Celestia breaks in, and tries to kill Derpy. Derpy then uses the Heavy's powers and does the gun hand thing and pows Celestia. Then, Jeff walks in, and the episode ends. Here's their reactions... Chrono: WTF? Lucca: Alright, where's your broken robot that you promised? Marle: OH GOD! OH GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Frog: Overreacting, much? Chapter 11 - Derpy Dies I started episode 10, but I brought not only just the cast of Chrono Trigger, but the cast of Dragonball Z, Spongebob Squarepants, and Kingdom Hearts. Still totally legit, guys. Anyways, Jeff walks in and stabs Derpy in the crotch. Derpy then tries to pow Jeff, but Evil Patrixxx (the mascot of the Trollpasta Wiki) comes in and uses the gore fest. Then Derpy kicks Patrixxx, which makes him angrier. Then, a skeleton popped out, and kicked Derpy in the butt. Then Drew Pickles came (haha, came) in and smacked her to death with his testicles. Derpy then resurrected, but Slenderman broke her neck. Derpy was revived again, but Ben stared her down, and Skrillex used the WUB WUBS to kill Derpy. Then they ripped her apart like zombies and burned the pieces. But then, it got worse. The burnt pieces of Derpy flew together and formed a sloppy Derpy, with its entrails hanging out. Then, Happy Appy came in and injected her with a needle with green fluids, knocking her out. Then, Patrixxx got sloppy!Derpy, and put her in the Mojave Desert. When she came to her senses, she found a nuke leaning over her. The nuke dropped, and finally, Derpy was blasted into oblivion. The guys who killed Derpy had a party for the rest of the episode. It then cut to a 5 years later scene. We see that Patrixxx had turned Equestria into the Anarchy of Patrixxx, and we see the bomb site. There is a badly blown up body on the ground, with tissue, entrails, and a skeleton all over the place. We see a bone slowly move toward another, and it says "TO BE CONTINUED" Here's their reactions... Chrono: WTF? Lucca: Where's the broken robot? WHERE IS IT? Marle: OH GOD! OH GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Frog: Bitch deserved it. Dragonball Z Cast: Okay... Spongebob: Why was Patrick in that episode? Patrick: I WAS IN THAT EPISODE! :D Squidward shot himself. The Kingdom Hearts crowd also shot themselves. After they left. I got on my computer and played KS. But then I found out that I could date Misha. I chose the path, but Derpy popped out of the screen and killed me. I am typing in Hell, with Derpy. She is my wife. I wanna die. AND THEN A SKELETON POOPED OUT Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:My Little Pony Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki